Module Use and Impact A major function of the MBM Module is to provide access to and training for small and large equipment that would be impractical for a single laboratory to acquire or maintain. The Module maintains shared equipment in good-working order, ensures fair access according to Core Center priorities, and assists in the acquisition of new equipment. The Molecular Biology Module also provides a range of services designed to expand the molecular biology capabilities of vision researchers and make their research activities more efficient. These services range from providing assistance with DNA cloning to aiding in the design, execution and analysis of complex experiments. The majority of these services facilitate research in one of two broad categories: gene expression analysis and manipulation of gene expression. The MBM provides technical services that complement and expand upon services provided by larger campus core facilities. It also provides a repository of molecular biology techniques and reagents that can be efficiently shared by a cadre of vision researchers. The University of Michigan Medical School (UMMS) boasts its outstanding Biomedical Research Core Facilities (http://www.med.umich.edu/brcf/index.htm), providing state-of-the-art genomics, transcriptomics, proteomics, metabolomics, bioinformatics, viral vector, and transgenic animal production services. However, effective utilization of these core technologies involves relative sophistication in experimental design, sample preparation, data set analysis, quantitative RT-PCR (qRT-PCR) validation of mRNA expression, vector design, DNA cloning, plasmid construction, and genotyping assay development. By providing these services, the Molecular Biology Module facilitates the interaction of our investigators with the UMMS facilities. While the economics of scale dictate that duplication of these services would be cost-ineffective, the MBM provides an additional economics of repetition, alleviating the need for each vision research laboratory to adopt the tools necessary to utilize core technologies and interpret the data provided. Dr. Reed provides expertise in analytical and statistical analysis for experimental design, power estimation, bioinformatics, and investigations of complex data sets.